ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Luck of the Irish
In The Luck of the Irish, an evil Leprechaun is accidentally freed from his prison and goes after the descendants of those who trapped him and stole his gold. Things get complicated when he curses Garrett with bad luck! Cast Mr. Murphy Mr. O'Malley Leprechaun Shillelagh Emanations Mr. O'Toole Egon Spengler Roland Jackson Kylie Griffin Eduardo Rivera Garrett Miller Slimer Patrick McTavish Janine Melnitz Mayor McShane Jensen Death Coach Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Cannister Proton Pistol P.K.E. Meter Trap Radio Celtic Myth Items Blarney Stone Leprechaun's Pot Burnt Toast Locations Sons of Erin Society Building O'Toole Building Firehouse McTavish Boxing Gracie Mansion Plot Construction workers were on the job at the Sons of Erin Society Building. The foreman, Mr. O'Malley, told one of the workers, Murphy, to clean out the office in back. Murphy acknowledged and told him it was good as done. O'Malley reiterated the club wanted restoration finished by Monday for a party. Murphy was sure it was for St. Patrick's Day. Murphy moved a box in the office and noticed a small rack of pipes. Murphy picked one up and set open a secret passage in the book shelf. A ray of sun shined into the room on a circle adorned with stones. Murphy took a closer look but knocked over a stone. Something escaped and knew Murphy by name. It was a Leprechaun. The Leprechaun decided to give Murphy a chance and asked where something was. Murphy was confused. The Leprechaun thought he was playing games and animated a bull figurine with his Shillelagh. The bull emanation set its sights on Murphy. The Leprechaun asked once more. Murphy still had no idea what he was talking about. The bull charged and tossed Murphy up into the air. The Leprechaun blasted him and he was pulled into a little pot. Apparently, someone stole the Leprechaun's gold. A plaque nearby listed the name of the club's four officers - McShane, McTavish, O'Toole, and Murphy. The Murphy plate glowed green. Atop a condo, a housekeeper brought the mail to her boss, Mr. O'Toole, on the balcony. O'Toole opened an envelope and burnt toast tumbled out. The maid was horrified but O'Toole had no idea what the toast meant. Ecto-1 was parked outside the Sons of Erin building. Egon and the Extreme Ghostbusters investigated the secret room. Egon examined one of the stones with a magnifying glass while Roland took down notes and Kylie performed a sweep with her P.K.E. Meter. She recognized the circle by its pattern of stones from her books on Celtic folklore. Egon confirmed it was a mystic circle, traditionally used to imprison supernatural creatures who would remain trapped unless the circle was broken. O'Malley stated he heard a commotion and came running to the room. Eduardo took readings with his P.K.E. Meter. O'Malley said he saw a real little guy briefly. Kylie thought his description sounded like a Leprechaun. Egon announced the stone was not from North America and was a fragment of the Blarney Stone. Eduardo recognized the name and revealed the stone was reputed to grant the gift of gab and lot's of good luck. Garrett grabbed the fragment and scoffed at the notion of luck. Janine hailed Roland's radio and informed them there was an emergency call. There was a police barricade around O'Toole's condo and an officer trying to convince O'Toole not to jump. The Extreme Ghostbusters arrived and Roland corrected the officer. O'Toole was trying to get away from something. O'Toole threw a vase at something. The Ghostbusters barged into the condo. The housekeeper ran past them. O'Toole ran inside to them. A giant serpent slithered in, too. The Ghostbusters opened fire but nothing happened. Kylie took readings and told them it was a Class 4 Emanation, just ecto-animated. A ceiling light was shot and it fell on top of the serpent. It collapsed and crumbled to dust. O'Toole was still visibly scared. From the fireplace, the Leprechaun blasted O'Toole and deposited him into the pot. The plaque from the Sons of Erin glowed again, this time the O'Toole plate. Kylie asked the Leprechaun who he was and what he wanted. The Leprechaun stated he only wanted what was rightfully his and also warned them to stay out of his way or he would curse them with a lot of bad luck. Garrett wasn't buying the threat and encouraged him to take a shot. The Leprechaun obliged and blasted Garrett. While everyone was distracted, the Leprechaun teleported away. The Ghostbusters loaded up Ecto-1. Eduardo asked Garrett if he felt anything yet. Garrett exclaimed there was no such thing. A brick came loose from the condo and fell towards Garrett. Roland pushed him out of the way just in time. Eduardo told Garrett to stay a safe distance away from him. Kylie stated they had to get the burnt toast back to Egon for analysis. In his lab, Egon confirmed it was charred fragments of whole wheat bread. Slimer became interested in the analysis. Kylie looked through a copy of "Celtic Myth" and found a page that stated burnt toast or mistletoe were given to sacrificial victims. Roland inquired about the analysis of the Blarney Stone fragment. Egon revealed he may have isolated a quantifiable component to the stone's make up that could counteract the Leprechaun's paranormal abilities. Eduardo concluded the gift of gab was kicking in. Roland explained Egon was going to use the Blarney Stone to create synthetic luck. Egon corrected Roland and stated it had psychokinetic properties that could affect the causality specific to the Leprechaun. Eduardo suggested they give some luck to Garrett. Garrett stopped eating and slammed his food down. The table fell apart and collapsed. Slimer ate up his sandwich. Kylie continued and went through the evidence. The Leprechaun was definitely targeting Irish people but she wasn't sure why those two. Egon then begged the question of who was next. In his office at McTavish Boxing, Mr. McTavish heard a knock. Without looking he invited the person to come in. There was another knock. McTavish got annoyed. There was no one at the door. He looked outside and asked the two boxers down in the ring if it was joke. The boxers had no idea what was going on. McTavish muttered to himself and went back inside to his office. He heard laughter. The Leprechaun emerged from a desk drawer and scolded McTavish for not knowing three raps at the door and no one's there was a sign your time had come. Janine walked into the lab and informed them there was another call. It sounded like the Leprechaun struck again. The Leprechaun asked where his gold was. McTavish boxed against an emanation but was getting tired. Egon pulled out a P.K.E. Meter from his foot locker in the garage bay. Janine warned him to stay back since his joints were stiff lately. Egon paused and informed her he wasn't going with the Ghostbusters. He was going back to Sons of Erin. Janine offered her help. Eduardo offered Garrett since he was a bad luck jinx. Garrett was still annoyed. Kylie interjected and exclaimed there was no scientific basis for luck. Garrett agreed and rolled up into Ecto-1. He closed the hatch and the window shattered. McTavish finally fell onto the ring and the Leprechaun imprisoned him in the pot. The emanation reverted to its original form. The Ghostbusters arrived. Kylie demanded the pot and held out the Blarney Stone fragment. The Leprechaun obeyed and kicked it over. Kylie kept her eyes on him and felt around for the pot. Once she grabbed it, the Leprechaun blasted the fragment. He teleported near Garrett. He picked up and tossed Garrett aside, flipped over Eduardo, then swept Kylie off her feet. He grabbed his pot. Roland, Eduardo, and Garrett blasted the Leprechaun but Garrett suddenly lost control of his thrower. Roland and Eduardo dodged his errant blast. Garrett pulled the cannister out and killed the thrower. The Leprechaun mocked them and vanished. Eduardo was irate at Garrett. Garrett looked to Roland for help but Roland was starting to believe in luck. At the Sons of Erin, Egon got a reading off the plaque. A worker complained about all the junk around. Egon ran off after him. Back at the Firehouse, Garrett was pleading a losing case. Roland wanted him to take some time off. Garrett felt betrayed and stormed out of the lab. Egon arrived with a whole bunch of books and the plaque. Egon found a lot of background data on the Leprechaun. He was inadvertently brought over from Ireland at the start of the 20th century. Unlike a standard mischievous Leprechaun, the one they were dealing with was pure evil. He terrorized the Irish community and brought hardship down on them until the Sons of Erin Society trapped him inside a mystic circle sealed with a fragment of the Blarney Stone. The Leprechaun was going after the descendants of those who imprisoned him and his gold. The Sons of Erin used his gold to feed hungry immigrant children. Clearly, the Leprechaun was not a rational creature since the descendants wouldn't know anything about the gold. Egon shifted the conversation to the plaque. The surnames all matched the three victims. He applied some substance to the last surname with an eye dropper to make the plate legible. It read "McShane." Kylie instantly recalled that was also the Mayor's surname. Egon radioed Janine but she already ran a computer search. Mayor McShane's Great-Great-Grandfather was a founding member of the Sons of Erin. The Ghostbusters flagged down McShane's limo in the driveway of Gracie Mansion. McShane and Jensen didn't believe them. Kylie warned Jensen to keep an eye on McShane. Jensen stated in 8 hours, all of New York would. McShane was slated to ride the main float in the St. Patrick's Day Parade. The limo drove off into the Gracie Mansion property. Kylie decided the only course of action was a stake out. Garrett returned to the lab a mess. He was nearly run over, fell in mud, and dropped half a pizza. He presented a slice to Slimer. Surprisingly, Slimer refused and zipped away from Garrett. Garrett asked Egon about his synthetic luck experiment. Egon confirmed he isolated an ionic particle that should have a detrimental effect on the Leprechaun. Garrett pleaded with Egon to help him with his bad luck problem. He slammed a plate and Egon's vial went flying into Slimer's face. Egon promised to work on it. Ecto-1 was parked outside the mansion. Everyone took turns staying up while the others slept in the back seat. Kylie went first then Roland. Egon finished his formula. Janine brought in coffee. Garrett took a cup and turned. The formula was knocked onto the ground. Only enough to barely fill one thrower was left. Garrett lost it and declared he was going to lock himself in the basement. Egon stopped him and gave him a derivative byproduct to cure his problem. Garrett drank the liquid. Egon instructed Garrett to throw the vial in the air then catch it. He did it. Garrett was excited to be back to normal. Janine asked Egon if that was raspberry soda. Egon replied it was grape. In the morning, McShane answered the door but no one was there. A coach pulled up to the driveway. He ran up to it and thought it was a gimmick for the parade. He asked the driver to wait while he changed clothes. The driver was the Leprechaun. The horse transformed and Leprechaun pulled McShane into the Death Coach. The took off past Ecto-1. Eduardo woke up and started Ecto-1. Kylie and Roland admonished him for sleeping through his shift. Eduardo assured them he only fell asleep in the last part. Kylie radioed Egon to update him on the stake out. Garrett answered as he loaded his thrower with Egon's formula. Kylie informed Garrett the Leprechaun was heading downtown to the parade. The Leprechaun blasted a float and launched it at Ecto-1. Ecto-1 was knocked into a store front. The Ghostbusters emerged intact. The Leprechaun animated a statue and set it off on a rampage. The Ghostbusters opened fire and the statue melted. The Leprechaun decided it was time to fight them personally. He kept dodging the Proton Streams and teleporting all over the place when someone blinked. The Leprechaun mocked them to watch their backs. Ironically, Garrett blasted him in the back. The Leprechaun stood up seemingly unaffected. A float rammed into him and its pot of gold rained down on him. As he emerged from the pile, the Ghostbusters blasted and trapped him. The Death Coach dissipated and the three victims were released from the pot. Reporters rushed up to McShane. McShane assured them it was all a staged prank cooked up by his aids but it got out of hand. He claimed to have stopped it before anyone got hurt. Garrett couldn't believe it. Trivia *In the outline, the story began with workmen disassembling a vast castle-like building, imported from Ireland at the turn of the century, and preparing to send it to an amusement park in Florida.Wachtel, Brooks (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The Luck of the Irish" (Outline 1997) (Outline p. 1). Line reads: "Workmen are disassembling a vast castle-like building, imported from Ireland at the turn of the century, to transport it to an amusement park in Florida." *In the outline, McTavish fought the Cuchullin emanation rather than the generic boxer emanation in the finished episode.Wachtel, Brooks (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The Luck of the Irish" (Outline 1997) (Outline p. 5). Line reads: "Inside the gym they find McTavish doing some fancy footwork, trying to evade the attacks of Cuchullin, a giant of Irish folklore." *In the outline, there were other targets of the Leprechaun : William McCoomb, a magician, and Colleen Goldberg, of the Goldberg Department Stores. McCoomb was on stage at the Lyceum Theatre performing an act when his swan turns into a demon and throws him into the air. Goldberg, a pretty and fit 30, had a float in the St. Patrick's Day Parade and is picked up by the Death Coach.Wachtel, Brooks (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The Luck of the Irish" (Outline 1997) (Outline p. 5). Line reads: "Lyceum Theatre - a small off-broadway house - William McCoomb, a magician."Wachtel, Brooks (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The Luck of the Irish" (Outline 1997) (Outline p. 8). Line reads: "On stage, McCoomb produces a white swan - it transforms into a demon, thrusts at McCoomb. heaved into air, collected by Leprechaun."Wachtel, Brooks (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The Luck of the Irish" (Outline 1997) (Outline p. 8). Line reads: "Kylie, using a lap-top, has located the final victim, -- a Mrs. Goldberg."Wachtel, Brooks (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The Luck of the Irish" (Outline 1997) (Outline p. 9). Kylie says: "The former Colleen O'Bryan -- now Mrs. Colleen Goldberg of the Goldberg Department Store Goldbergs." *In the outline, the Leprechaun sent giant Irish shoes, vast Shillelaghs and a huge pipe after the Extreme Ghostbusters then a three story float of a Leprechaun.Wachtel, Brooks (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The Luck of the Irish" (Outline 1997) (Outline p. 10). *In the outline, Garrett made an Irish stew for everyone at the end of the story but Slimer ate it all.Wachtel, Brooks (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The Luck of the Irish" (Outline 1997) (Outline p. 11). *In the first draft, Kylie admitted she had an Irish aunt.Wachtel, Brooks (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The Luck of the Irish" (First Draft 1997) (Script p. 06). Kylie says: "I had an Irish Aunt, okay?!" *In the first draft, Garrett referred to the Tooth Fairy.Wachtel, Brooks (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The Luck of the Irish" (First Draft 1997) (Script p. 13). Garrett says: "What's next -- the tooth fairy gonna give me cavities?" *The foreman O'Malley shares the same surname as the Deputy Chief O'Malley from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Scaring of the Green". **They may be related and may be both indirectly connected to the same Leprechaun. *The episode takes place between March 16 and 17, 1997. More so, the foreman O'Malley says the restoration must be finished by Monday for a party, to which Murphy mentions is Saint Patrick's Day.Mr. O'Malley (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Luck of the Irish (1997) (DVD ts. 00:13-00:17). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. O'Malley says: "Club wants the restoration done by Monday. They got some sort of party here."Mr. Murphy (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Luck of the Irish (1997) (DVD ts. 00:18-00:19). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Murphy says: "Of course they do. It's St. Patty's Day." *Eduardo scans O'Malley with a P.K.E. Meter and pokes him much like Egon Spengler did to the Hallway Bystander in the first movie. *Kylie implicitly references Lucky Charms, a cereal that features a cartoon Leprechaun.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Luck of the Irish (1997) (DVD ts. 03:28-03:29). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Actually, it was the back of a cereal box." *Near the 17 minute mark, two of the spectators of the Saint Patrick's Day Parade is one of the thieves from "The Crawler" and the second victim of Duophanes in "Be Careful What You Wish For" *None of the Extreme Ghostbusters voted for McShane in the past election.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Luck of the Irish (1997) (DVD ts. 20:20-20:24). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "We save a guy never even voted for and he comes out smelling like a rose." *The Leprechaun quotes Irish poet William Allingham's famous poem The Faeries. External Links *Spook Central has a PDF file of the outline and first draft of "The Luck of the Irish" References Gallery Episode Screen Caps TheLuckOfTheIrish01.jpg TheLuckOfTheIrish02.jpg TheLuckOfTheIrish03.jpg TheLuckOfTheIrish04.jpg TheLuckOfTheIrish05.jpg TheLuckOfTheIrish06.jpg TheLuckOfTheIrish07.jpg TheLuckOfTheIrish08.jpg TheLuckOfTheIrish09.jpg TheLuckOfTheIrish10.jpg TheLuckOfTheIrish11.jpg TheLuckOfTheIrish12.jpg Collages and Edits Ecto1inLuckoftheIrishepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1inLuckoftheIrishepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode